She's Out of My League
by XoLITTLEDECOYoX
Summary: Hayley Grey became the heart throb everyone was talking about and Draco Malfoy is in denial. What happens when the pure blooded Slytherin falls for the Gryffindor heart throb? Complete. ;
1. Could It Be?

**Hi. ;)  
Okay, Draco seems a bit of OC in this story. So forgive me. :D  
And, Hayley Grey seems perfect and flawless in this story, but she's not. :)  
I don't own anything, except for Hayley Grey. :)  
If you want to know more about her, just tell me, so I'll post the info about her in the next chapter. :)  
**

**I wasn't planning on posting this. =)) I just wrote this story because I was SO SO SO SO bored. :))  
**

***************************************************************************************************************************** **

We're back to Hogwarts, and class starts tomorrow. Urgh. One year to go, and I'll be finally leaving this place. I was eating dinner in the Great hall with the usual suspects, Crab and Goyle. I actually wondered after 6 years, I still manage to "hang" out with them. They have big bodies and no brains. I shook my head at the thought.

Crab and Goyle were talking about this girl that I'm too bored to listen. They've been talking about her ever since they saw her in the train on the way here. Some of the boys near them joined their conversation. Who is this girl?

"She's pretty hot." said Crab.

"I'll ask her out." Said Goyle. I'll commit suicide if that girl agrees to date him. Crab just snorted.

"Who on earth are you talking about?" I said with an irritated voice. This girl can't be that impressive unless I think so.

"Hayley Grey." Her name sounds so familiar.

"Who's she?" I said.

"Look over there. She's the one sitting beside the Weasel girl." A GRYFFINDOR?! Bloody hell! I can't believe people would like a Gryffindor girl! Worst part is, she's best friends with the Weaslette, and the Golden Trio. Unbabloddylievable. I looked over the Gryffindor table and saw a girl with wavy, shiny, long black hair and I can see that she's wearing a gold headband. Her hair's pretty awesome.

"I can't see her properly!" I wanted to see her face to see why these idiots seems to fall for her.

"HEY GREY." Crab shouted so loud that almost everyone in the Gryffindor table looked. How idiotic. Then Hayley turned around. She gave us an irritated face.

"You seriously don't have to shout my name like that." She rolled her eyes and looked back. She has wavy, long, black hair with side swept bangs. She owns a pair of sky blue eyes. Her skin is like, paper white and she has rosy cheeks and crimson lips. She's actually...pretty. Wait no. I can't think of her like that! She's a bloody Gryffindor.

"What do you think?" Goyle jabbed my rib, as a joke.

"Pretty." That's all I can say.

"YOU LIKE HER TOO!" Crab said. He almost shouted! That idiot.

"I don't! I didn't say I liked her. I said she was pretty." Idiots.

Dumbledore gave his speech again. I wasn't listening to half of what he said. My thoughts kept on interrupting me. I would steal glances at Hayley once in a while. There's something about her, something about her that makes me change my mind. Urgh, I can't like her. She's a Gryffindor for God's sake.

We finished our dinner and headed back to our common rooms. It's good to be back. But not the fact that classes starts tomorrow. Urgh. I was sitting on the sofa with the rest of them. Some of them we're still talking about Hayley. Don't they ever get tired? But I won't blame them. How come I've never seen her before?

"Is Hayley Grey new? I mean, I haven't seen her before." I asked and all heads turned to me. They were all curious.

"Well, she was actually not that pretty as she is now." Blaise said. That explains it.

"Oh." What did she do? Looked up a spell to give her a major make over??

Second week was interesting. One morning while we we're having breakfast, Hayley received a howler. She just stared at it and tried to ignore it. But Weaslette did the honors and opened it.

"MS. HAYLEY ISABEL GREY, SOMEONE WANTS TO TELL YOU THAT.. ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, AND SUNSETS ARE PRETTY BUT NOT AS PRETTY AS YOU. HE ALSO WANTS TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE THE MOST AMAZING HAIR. AND HE WOULD LIKE TO GO OUT WITH YOU SOMETIME. GOOD DAY, MS. GREY."

Some of the Gryffindors burst out laughing. Some of us did so too. That must be so humiliating!

"Ohmygod" She was laughing, and blushing furiously.

They continued eating. One in a while, she would laugh. And just hearing her laugh makes me smile. URGH. I can't fall for her. I just can't. Weasel is stuffing his mouth with food again; doesn't his stomach ever get full?!

Moments later, a boy approached Hayley. The boy was holding a rose with a silver and a green ribbon tied to its stem. Green and Silver? WHAT? A Slytherin?! Bloody hell! The boy tapped Hayley's shoulder. Hayley looked back with a sweet expression on her face. Oh god, she's making my heart skip a beat.

"Uuuh. Someone wants to, to, to give you this." The boy's voice was shaking. He's..nervous? Ha. I actually understand him.

"Who's it from?" She smiled. Making it harder for the boy to gather his thoughts.

"I'm not allowed to tell. But look! He left a clue! See?" He pointed at the ribbons. He gave the flower and ran off. Hayley's smile disappeared. I wonder what's bothering her. With all the secret admirers and stalkers, she should be thankful. I eavesdropped on what she was saying.

"A Slytherin? Am I in some kind of practical joke?" Hayley placed the rose on table and rested her chin on her hand. I turned back.

"Hayley seems upset!" Crab whispered.

"She thinks it's a joke." I added.

"Well it's not! I have to pay for that rose and the ribbons, and even for the boy!" Blaise said. So Blaise is Hayley's secret admirer. That wasn't shocking at all. Blaise looks upset too.

We finished eating breakfast and headed to our common room to get our things. The rest of the day passed by, and it was blurry. I can't remember the things we just learned. After lunch, we had double Potions with the Gryffindors. Bloody hell. But, Hayleys's going to be there. That will make it a lot easier! We walked our way to Potions class. Crab and Goyle were having a discussion on their plan. I really couldn't understand what their plan was about. So I walked backwards to listen to their plan.

"Let's give her, a, a, lollipop?" Crab.

"No. Cupcake! That's better." Goyle

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"We're planning on how to get Hayley's attention!" Oh these dumb idiots

"Just say Hi." I rolled my eyes.

"God, Draco! You're so smart!" You don't need to understand rocket science to make that one up. These people are really dumb.

"Tell me more about this Hayley. Don't get me wrong, but, I wanted to know information about her so..so..I can torture her like the rest of them." I gave my famous smirk.

"She's the complete package! She's got beauty, brains, and morals too!" Crab said. I get the beauty and brains part. But morals?

"Morals? What do you mean by morals?" I asked. We were going down the stairs now.

"People who know her say she's sweet, adventurous, and brave. And they say she's humble too!" Goyle said. Hmm. This girl is pretty impressive. She stays humble even though she has many, MANY, suitors. Impressive. I was about to ask one more question when Crab's book fell and I tripped on it causing me to fall. I heard someone cry, "Watch out!". Too late. I fell. Oh no, it's Hayley.

"Oh God. I landed on top of a Gryffindor. Worst part is, she's friends with the Weaslette." I smirked.

"Get off me." She pushed me away. She was pretty pissed. I stood up fixing my uniform.

"Normally, I don't offer my help to anyone. But I'll make you an exception." I lent her my hand. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. Her skin was so soft.

"And why is that?" I pulled her closer to me.

"Because I find you so pretty. Too bad, I don't date Gryffindors." I laughed and stalked off.

I took my usual seat. Crab and Goyle did the same thing. The class was noisy. I remained silent; I was replaying the incident that happened earlier. Then all of a sudden, the noise was replaced by silence. I turned my head to look what has happened. I thought Snape was there already. But instead of Snape, I saw a magical paper phoenix flying, and the bird was biting a paper that said, "I love you." I snorted. That is so corny. The bird was flying to Hayley's seat. She was sitting next to the mud blood. The mud blood tapped her shoulder and pointed at the bird.

"I think that's for you." She said, she wasn't laughing though. Hayley shook her head and grabbed her wand. She muttered a spell and the bird was burning. The paper turned into ashes that Hayley blew away from her table.

"HEEY. That was pretty rude!" Blaise shouted. Oh, so he was the one. Corny.

"What do you want me to do then?" Hayley turned around, and she looked pissed.

"Apologize." Blaise crossed his arms, and having a smug look in his face. Hayley stood up and walked towards Blaise.

"I'm sorry for burning your paper because I find it so humiliating. I've been humiliated a lot these days. So if you have a heart, you'd stop doing that." The class gave "woaaahhh" sounds.

"What if I don't? I find you really, really, extremely gorgeous." Blaise took one step forward. Hayley was disgusted and just went back to her seat. Good thing she did. Snape entered the room the moment Hayley took her seat.

"We are going to do something different today, as Professor Dumbledore has asked me to do. Complain and I shall fail you." No one dared question Snape.

"I am going to pair you off. Yes. Pair a Gryffindor to a Slytherin." Snape continued. BLOODY HELL. We couldn't complain! Our eyes opened in shock. This can't be happening. Bloody hell.

"You will make a intorpidito potion. This potion is deadly. Just one 5 drops of this potion makes you numb. The things that you will need and how to do it is inside your text book." We were still in the state of shock. Snape took a parchment from his table and began to read it aloud.

"Mr. Weasley.." I didn't want to listen. If I would be paired to a Gryffindor, might as well pair me with Grey! I'd rather be with her than anyone else in this class. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Mr. Malfoy..." I looked at Snape. "..You will be working with Ms. Grey." Hayley turned her head quickly at Snape. I can see shock in her eyes. After what happened earlier, I won't blame her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and turned to me. I smirked. And she rolled her eyes and looked away. I'm actually glad she's my partner, rather than Potter, Weasel or that mud blood! Snape was finished and placed the parchment back to his table.

"You may now begin."This will be fun. She stood up and grabbed her books and bag and sat next to me. Then she looked at me, puzzled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Oh shit. I forgot the fact that I was staring at her the whole time.

"Like what?" I smirked. She gave me an irritated look. I snorted. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book. She searched for the page.

"It's page 383." I said. I've looked beforehand.

"Thanks." She didn't looked at me. We started to cut, grind, and mix the potion. We didn't talk that much. And the silence was dreadful. I was about to reach out for the knife when suddenly, I felt a hand. It was Hayley's. She removed her hand under from mine. I saw her blush. She tucked her hair in her ear.

"Use it first." I said. I handed her the knife.

"Thanks." She smiled then looked at me. I smirked. We were almost done when Neville bumped our table! And now the bowl fell and the contents spilled on Hayley.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM! Do you know what you just did?!" Snape said. Shouting.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I didn't know and she was---" I heard something fell. I turned around. HAYLEY FEEEELLLL. Oh no.

"YOU SPILLED A WHOLE POT OF INTORPIDITO POTION ON MS. GREY!" All eyes were on Hayley. She wasn't moving.

"It's like putting her in a comma! It will take weeks before she's completely cured!" Longbottom was panicking now. Who wouldn't? Snape left his table and headed to the door.

"I'll be right back. NO ONE TOUCH HER. Unless you want to be like her too."

Moments later, Snape arrived together with the Professor Pomfrey and two men who are carrying the stretcher. They were wearing gloves and lifted Hayley carefully and placed her on the stretcher. And then they were gone. Snape was frustrated.

"I need someone to look after Ms. Grey. Who would like to volunteer?" And half of the boys in the room raised their hands, except for me.

"Okay then. Might as well send you all to Ms. Grey. But I will not do that." Then silence fell. Snape walked towards me.

"Since Ms. Grey is your partner, I will pick you. When she's cured, see me. You have to make up for that potion, unless you want to fail." Oh this will be hard. Why not Potter? Or the Weasel? Or the mud blood?! They're best friends. Urgh. The trio gave me threatening and disgusted faces. I just rolled my eyes. They can never threaten me.

"Visit Ms. Grey every break, understand Mr. Malfoy?" Damn it.

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"Very well then. Class dismissed." Some of my classmates went over to talk to me.

"Why should you be the one? Urgh." Blaise was jealous.

The rest of my classes were just a blur. I was still shocked about what happened earlier. I was wondering what will happen to us after dinner. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Being with her shouldn't be that bad. I sighed. Finally it was dinner time. I sat down in between Crab and Goyle. We were in the middle of the feast when I heard some shout.

"SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL WING!?" I looked around to find out who said that. And it was the Weasel girl. She turned back and looked at me straight in the eye. She was really, really mad. Granger comforted the Weaslette and the weasel girl just shook her head in disgust. I finished my dinner quickly and headed to the hospital wing.

I knocked at the door and Professor Pomfrey opened it.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"Professor Snape told me to visit Hayley." I said, casually.

"Ms. Grey? Oh. Right." She led me to Hayley's bed. Hayley was laying there peacefully, not a single sign of hurt in her face.

"Poor girl. It will take her about..7 days to cure." And that was the last thing Pomfrey said. I grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. She still looks so pretty. I actually pity her. I wonder if she can hear me.

"Hayley?" There was no response. Maybe she can't. I began telling her stories, even though she can't hear me. It's like, expressing everything you felt, like a diary.

I continued the drill. Every break, I would visit her. And when I'm talking to her, there was still no response. Then one day, I visited her after dinner.

"Hayley." Still no response.

"The Weasel-- I mean, Ginny. She's worrying about you." I said.

"I can tell." I smirked.

"You must be very lucky. With all the admirers and all. I wonder how you take it."

"But I wonder, have you dated anyone of them?" I asked. I actually sound stupid talking to myself.

"I understand them, actually. I mean, who wouldn't fall for you? You're pretty, smart, hot, nice, sweet, humble..." before I continue, she opened her eyes and faced me. I leaned back, this is not what I expected.

"You think so?" She said.

"What? How did you-- I mean, you were--" I as babbling.

"I was awake. And then I heard your voice, and pretended to be asleep." She said.

"You must think I'm crazy, I insult you every time, and now, this?" I said. Looking away.

"No. I actually find it sweet." She chuckled.

"Whatever." I said.

"Admit it." She was having a smug look on her face.

"Admit what?" I said.

"That you like me." She's now wearing an evil face.

"I would never." I said.

"Oh really?" She was wearing an evil smile.

"Urrgh. What If I did?" I leaned closer to her. She was scared. I can see it in her eyes.

"You do know I was joking." She said.

"I wasn't." I leaned even closer. Her eyes never left mine. And I gave her a kiss. I looked at her, straight in the eye. She was shocked. But there was something in her eyes that showed that she actually liked it. So I kissed her again. And this time, she kissed me back. Does this mean she likes me too? Then I pulled back. She looked away and bit her lip. She was blushing.

"I guess I should be going." I said.

"Yeah. Get some sleep." She smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." I said.

"Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Escort you, on the way back of course. I'll pick you up at 5:30" I said. I think that will be the last time we'll hang out again. She just nodded and smiled. I turned my back and headed for the door.

"Hey Draco.." I stopped and turned back. "Thanks." She said, and gave her famous smile.

"No problem." I smiled back. I felt my blood rush up to my cheeks. I was smiling all the way to the common room. I had trouble sleeping that night. My thoughts.. they were going insane! The kiss.. does she like me too?

I woke up early the next morning. I headed to the hospital wing and when I was about to open the door, someone opened it. It was Hayley. Wow. She's so damn beautiful.

"Hey." She smiled her famous sweet smile.

"Hello." I said. We walked and talked.

It was a very pleasant morning for the both us. It all ended when a lot of people were going out of their common rooms for breakfast.

"I'l see you later." I said. And I walked away without looking at her. I love her, but I can't risk my reputation, not now. I met up with Crab and Goyle. They gave me very strange expressions. Oh well. I ate breakfast with the rest of them. Hayley entered the great hall with the Weasel girl. Some boys from my house and from Gryffindor turned their heads to her direction. Hayley blushed furiusly. I remembered what Hayley said to me last night. I turned my head to face her. Our eyes met for a second and she gave me a sweet little smile. I smirked.

After breakfast, we had Herbology next. And we had it with Gryffindor. Urgh. At least, Hayley's there. When we entered the green house, there was a very long table at the center with plants on top of it. I stood in between Crabbe and Goyle. The row we were in were Syltherins and the one in front of us is the Gryffindors. Other Gryffindors entered the room.

"Hey Draco." Crab said, I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked, quite pissed. I was waiting for Hayley.

"Did you do the essay? About adult mandrakes?" Crabbe said. He was quite worried. I'm sure he didn't do it.

"Yeah." I turned so I was facing the table. I was looking at the plant before me when I heard a laugh. a very familiar laugh. I raised my head to see who it was, and it was Hayley. I was just staring at her. Seeing her laugh made my morning complete. She looked at the plant and stopped laughing, and then she looked at me and just smiled. Good thing it wasn't obvious that I'm blushing. I smiled back. Professor Sprout entered our room and that made our eye contact break.

After Herbology, I headed to Transfiguration. Then Snape appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor Snape."

"Meet me after dinner at my classroom with Ms. Grey. You have to make up for that potion. Understand?" He said.

"Yes, Professor." I said. Then I walked away.

On my way to Transfiguration, I saw Hayley. I ran after her to tell her what Snape just told me.

"HEY GREY!" I shouted. I look stupid running after her. She stopped and turned around. She was actually shocked to see me.

"?" She said.

"Snape told me that we have to meet him after dinner at his classroom." She gave me a "What the hell are you up to now?" look.

"For the potion." I added.

"Oh. Right." She nodded.

"See you then." I smirked and left.

The rest of my day was a blur. I would pass by Hayley and she would smile at me. Making my heart pump a little faster. I hate it when she does that. I couldn't think or breathe or move properly. Finally, it was dinner. I was actually excited, I'll be alone Hayley again. I ate dinner as fast as I can without anyone noticing that I was in a hurry. I would turn around to see Hayley once in a while until I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and was about to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Goyle said.

"Hayley. Snape wanted to see us." I said, hiding my excitement.

"Oh." He said and I walked away.

I walked over to the Gyffindor table and to where Hayley is sitting. I tapped her shoulder. She turned her head. I didn't say anything, I just smirked.

"Oh." She stood up.

"Where are you going? And why are you going with him?" The Weaslette exclaimed. She gave me deadly a stare.

"Potions. Remember the incident? Snape wanted to see us." She said.

"If you need any help, just call us." The other Weasel said, giving me a stare sharper than a knife.

"Oh don't worry, she's in good hands." I said, putting my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Potter was about to stand when Hayley placed her hand to his shoulder making him sit.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry." She said. Smiling a little smile. She walked away and I followed.

When we left the great hall, she stopped and turned at my direction.

"Why do you have to do that?" She wasn't mad.

"Just teasing." She chuckled, and I smirked.

We headed to Snape's cold classroom and Snape was already there.

"Good evening." He said, using his even toned voice.

'Good evening professor." We both said. He led us into the classroom.

"You have an hour to finish the potion." Hayley sat beside me. Snape was in his seat at his table. We worked in complete silence. It was horrifying.

After an hour, we finished the potion and handed it to Snape. He let us go. When we were far from the classroom the silence finally broke.

"That was hell." She laughed.

"Tell me about it." I chuckled. There were no people in the hallway; I think they're inside their common rooms now. Hayley was about to go the Gyffindor common room too. But I grabbed her hand and led her somewhere, somewhere where no one can see us.

"Where are you taking me?" She was quite shocked.

"Just follow me." I said. I heard her moan, she must be irritated. I just shook my head. I led her somewhere dark where no one can see us. She was just two inches away from me. She gave me a "what's going on" look.

"Look, I don't know how you'll take this but, you can't tell anyone about what happened to us the other night." I said. I was afraid of what she'll react.

"I understand." She smiled, but not her usual sweet smile. I can see pain in her eyes. She was about to leave when I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You do?" I said.

"Yeah." She tried to walk away but I stopped her.

"Wait. Don't leave just yet." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I..I'll miss you." That was pretty hard to spill.

"You see me every single day." She chuckled.

"But not like this." I said and she just nodded.

"We'll find a way." She smiled. She tried to walk away once more but I stopped her again. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I really, really like her. And I can't lose her. How will we find time to see each other? She backed a little bit, stopping the kiss. We stared at each other, and she smiled, making my heart skip a beat. She hugged me. I hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. She hugged me even tighter.

"I'll miss you." I said once more.

"I'll miss you too." I cupped her face using my hand, and kissed her again.

"Did I mention that I really, really like you?" I said.

"No. But did I mention that I really, really, like you too?" She smiled.

We headed back to our own common rooms, quite confused, sad, and flushed. The next few weeks were pretty hard for me, because every day, I'd die just to be with her. We just owled and just smiled at each other, that's it. But the farther we go, the more people notice it. And one day, someone just crossed the line.

"Hey Malfoy! I saw you snogging Hayley the other day." Blaise shouted. Bloody hell. This will be hard.

"Tss." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you dating her?!" A lot of people gathered around us.

"Hell no!" I said.

"Then why were you shoving your tongue down her throat?!" He snapped back. I shook my head.

"Remember the time you told me Grey never liked any one here?" I said.

"Yeah, So?" He said.

"Well, I changed that. I made her fall for me, just to prove a point" I said, smirking.

"What?!" He said.

"You heard me. I MADE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL FALL FOR ME." I shouted, then I saw Hayley standing in front of the crowd.

"What?" She said, quite hurt. This will be the hardest thing I'll do.

"Do you actually think that I like you, Grey?!" I said. I was holding my tears back.

"But.. You--"

"I told you before, I never date Gryffindors." I said, and walked away. I tried as hard as I can to hold my tears.

**HAYLEY GREY**

I thought everyone would hate me after what happened earlier, but I was wrong. Everyone seemed to care, especially Ginny. I know she's hurt because I didn't tell her, but she stayed with me.

"I'm sorry." I said. We were inside the common room.

"Sorry for what?" Ginny said, her arms wrapped around my shoulder, comforting me.

"For not telling you." I said.

"That's okay. You don't deserve a bastard like him anyway." She said. I'm thankful for having a friend like her and I will not replace our friendship with anything in the world. She just comforted me all through out. Hermione, Ron and Harry weren't mad at me at all, but they were shocked, but I don't blame them. Ron was actually mad at Malfoy and swore that he'll have revenge. They were planning revenge on him, all four of them.

"Guys, you don't have to. It's okay. I'll live with all the humiliation and all." I tried to smile.

"Are you sure? Because I can wring his neck----" Ron said but I cut him off.

"I'm sure. We have to get going. It's almost dinner." I said. I stood up and left, they all followed.

Entering the great hall was hard, a lot of people were staring at me and I just looked at the floor, avoiding their stares. When I sat down, Fred and George was in front of me.

"We heard about what happened." Fred said.

"We can get back at him, if you wanted to!" George said. And for once, they were not joking.

"Thanks guys, but I'll live." I smiled

I was halfway through my dinner when someone tugged my robe. It was the little boy.

"Oh. Hey there." I smiled.

"Hi.. H-Hayley. This is for you." He handed me a rose. But this time, there was no clue from who it was from.

"Who's it from?" I asked. He bit her lip. I took the rose from him and brushed the rose to my face, enjoying the feeling.

"You can have it." I said, handing him the rose.

"But.. but that's yours!" He said.

"I know. And now, I'm giving it to you." I smiled. He took the rose from me and I smiled. He walked away with a big grin on his face.

The first few days were hard for me, especially when I had classes with him. Ginny actually said that there was something different from my smile; she said that the spark in my eyes left. I tried to act normally as possible, but every night, I just cry the pain out. Then one night, one familiar owl was sitting on the window, biting a letter. I grabbed the letter and it was for me.

Hayley,

We need to talk. Please? Just let me explain.

--Draco.

I crumpled the parchment. I tore a parchment from my notebook and began to write.

Save it.

I folded the parchment into two and gave it to the owl. And the owl flew away. Tears escaped from my eyes. I didn't want people comforting me, it makes me cry more. I try as best as I can to pretend that nothing's happened. I cried myself to sleep.

The next day was the hardest. Some people would walk up to me and comfort me. I tried my best not to cry. But it did make me teary. Then at Potions, Padma and Patil walked up to me and said,

"Hey Hayley, are you okay? If you're not, we totally understand! We can hang out or do something toge---" I cut them off.

"I'm okay. Seriously." I said.

"But isn't it a bit awkward? Having classes with him and--" I cut them once more

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I don't care if Draco Malfoy was in the same class as mine." I said.

"Oh." Then they walked off, a lot of people might have heard what I said because they were looking at me. SHOOT! I forgot. We had classes with Slytherins. I try not to panic. I hid my face behind my hair. I saw Malfoy looking quite hurt. I felt a little guilty.

It was dinner time. I heard that the teachers weren't there due to an urgent meeting. I wonder what that's all about. I was about to enter the great hall when two pairs of strong hands grabbed my arm and dragged me away. It was Crab and Goyle.

"What the--" They cut me off.

"Come with us." Crab said. I tried to wriggle out of their grip but they're too strong. But I managed to get my wand. I pointed it at Goyle.

"Drag me one more time and I'll hex you." I said. They just laughed at me.

"I'm serious." They gave me a "whatever" look. I was about to open my mouth when they let me go.

They were scared. I backed a little bit and then I ran towards the great hall and they were running after me. I wasn't looking to where I was running to; instead, I was looking at Crab and Goyle. And then.. BOOM. I crashed onto someone and landed on top of the person. This day cannot be worse. When I looked at the person who I was laying on top of, it was none other than Draco Malfoy. I spoke too soon. We stared at each other for quite a while when I realized that we were inside the great hall with all the students and I was laying on top of him. I stood up and fixed my uniform. I noticed that he was struggling to get up, something was wrong. Maybe he fell to the ground too hard. I shook my head and I offered my hand. He looked at my hand and then at me. And then he took my hand and I pulled him up.

"Thanks." He said without looking at me.

"Anytime." I said and I walked towards the Gryffindor table. When I sat down, everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I said and they all looked away.

Everyone inside the great hall was wild and crazy, since the teachers were not there. I remained silent. Once in a while, Ginny would ask if I was okay, I just nodded. I remained like that until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey. Uhm, I'll just meet you in the common room." I tried to put on a smile.

"Are you sure? I can go with you. "Ginny said.

"I'm sure." I tried to smile again, and then I walked away.

It was a quiet walk to the common room. The only sounds you'll here is the moving of the stairs, the sound of your footsteps and the crackling of the fire. The rest of the evening passed by, and it was blurry. Ginny and I finished all our homework that night and we were super exhausted. We headed to our dorms to get a goodnight sleep. And at the middle of the night, I saw this owl again. Urgh. It was biting a letter--again. I grabbed the letter and read it.

I'll make you talk to me.

--Draco

What the hell? Urgh. I'd rather drop the topic.

After a while, I felt someone shaking me. Bloody hell. I opened my eyes and it was---- Harry?! Why the bloody hell is he here!? How did he get here?! Am I dreaming?!

"Harry?!" I said, I almost shouted, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Quiet! Don't shout! People might hear." His voice was unusual.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" I said.

"Questions later. You have to come with me." He said.

"What? No! It's like..." I looked at my watch. "IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!"

"Ssshhh! Come with me! Now!" He grabbed my hand. I didn't have any choice. His grip was tight. He dragged me out of the dorm and out the common room. It was cold. I was only wearing my low rise PJ's and small spaghetti strap and slippers. This is so wrong. He led me the way and we stopped.

"Why did you bring me here?!" I said. He didn't reply, instead, he was pulling out a black robe.

"HARRY!" I shouted.

"Look, I'm not Harry Potter!" He said. I was seriously confused. I didn't know if I was dreaming.

"What?! Am I dreaming?" I said.

"No. Just put this on if you don't want to get caught." I did what he said and put on the black robe. It was a Slytherin robe. And then I saw Harry change. Change!? He was changing into.. Oh no. Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell just happened?" I said.

"Polyjuice potion. Now drink this." He handed me a cup with disgusting liquid inside. Eww.

"What's this!?" I said. When he was about to reply, we heard footsteps.

"If you don't drink it, we'll both be dead!" He said. I shook my head, closed my eyes and drank the potion. The moment I tasted the potion, I thought I was going to be sick. After a while, I began to change too.

"There. Now we're all set. Come with me." He grabbed my arm. I didn't complain, I thought I was going to faint any moment. He was supporting me from falling. Then we reached the Slytherin Common room. It was silent and quite dark. He lead me to his dorm, no one was there. I wondered what he did. I sat down on his bed.

"Who did you change me into?" I said.

"Pansy Parkinson." He said.

"What the hell?!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. After 1 excruciating hour, I changed back to my normal self. Draco was just staring at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I said without looking at him.

"I told you. If you didn't want to talk to me, I'll make you. You can't get out of here unless you drink the potion again." He said. I really had no choice.

"What do you want to talk about?" I turned to face him.

"I didn't mean what I said that day. Everyone was having a hunch that we're dating. My reputation is at stake. I just did that to keep them off of me. When I'm with you, I just.. I just feel like I'm someone else. Someone who's not afraid of anything. When I'm with you, I feel freedom from all the pressure I'm feeling.." He said. Bowing his head.

"Do you expect me to believe you?" I said.

"No. I just expected for you to listen." He said.

"Can I go?" I said. I'm not exactly sure if I was believing in him or not.

"Here." He handed me the potion. He was actually teary, that made me guiltier. I took the potion from him and I was about to drink it.

"So I guess this is.. the end?." He said, still not looking at me. I took a deep breath. I placed the potion on top of his side table. He looked at me.

"I forgive you." I said.

"What?" He said, confused.

"I. Forgive. You." I said.

"THANK YOUU!" He said and he hugged me, tightly. I just chuckled.

"You don't know how much I missed you." He was still hugging me. I hugged him tightly. I looked up to him, and he smiled. He kissed me. I kissed him back. Everything felt perfect. He pulled away.

"I.. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

****************************************************************************  
**

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF MY STORY.  
If you think I'm rushing the story, well yeah. :)) I am. It's supposed to be a one shot. :| But it became too long. So maybe 2 chapters will work. Depends actually, I mean, if you don't want me to continue this, then I'll end it here. If you do...**

**REVIEW!  
Please? :)**

**Haha's and Mwah's,  
Speggy ;) **


	2. Everything happens for a reason

**So this is it, the last chapter. :)  
ENJOY. :D**

**************************************************** **

The next morning was unexpected.

I was walking to my next class when I felt someone's arm snaked its way to my shoulder.  
"What the hell are you doing? Do you want people to notice?" I hissed, trying to remove Draco's arm, and failed miserably.  
"As the matter of fact, Yes, I do." He looked at me, and gave me his famous grin. I hate it when he does that. He had this certain effect on me.  
"What? Are you insane?"

"No, not insane. Just in love." He laughed and pretended to be madly in love.

"Seriously, are you on drugs?" I stopped walking and stared at him.

"What? No!" He laughed again. He removed his arm from my shoulder and took my hand.  
"Look, it's bloody hard to keep a relationship a secret. And besides, I want to know the look on Blaise's face when he---"

"So you're making this… public?" I just had to ask.  
"Yes." He placed his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk again.  
"You're insane." I chuckled. He kissed the top of my head and I finally gave in. I placed my arm around his waist, and continued to walk. Almost everyone was staring.

"Ohgod, are they.. dating?" I heard a girl comment. And seriously, I can't help but laugh. Draco raised one eyebrow at me and I just shook my head. From that moment on, I knew that my life couldn't be any more perfect, and I could not ask for more.

I was in the Gryffindor common room, trying to finish my Transfiguration essay. I dipped my quill.. Oh, the quill I'm using.. is not mine. It's Ginny's. OH NO. Ginny! Damn. What will she react when she knows? Oh god. What will the rest of the Gryffindors react? Oh no, no, NO.

"Hi Hayley." Ginny took the seat next to mine. Oh no.  
"Uh, Hi." I wasn't looking at her, because I'm too much of a scaredy cat.  
"Soooo… Is there something you want to tell me?" SHE KNOWS. I looked at her and surprised to see her.. not mad. She was actually grinning. I shifted my position so I was facing her, I took her hands.  
"Okay, look. I'm sorry for not telling you! I was so---"

"Hey! Hey! Slow down. Fine, he is a Slytherin, and worst part is, you're dating one of my worst enemies. But hey, you're my best friend. If you're happy, then I'm happy." She smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeaah. Just bec---" I didn't let her continue her sentence.

"YOU'RE THE BEST, BEST FRIEND EVERRR!" I hugged her tightly and we both laughed.

***********************

3 MONTHS LATER

It was a Saturday and we're off to Hogsmede. I actually asked Draco to come with me. But he told me, he can't but he'll try to catch up. I tried to ask him why, but he just said something about a surprise. I wonder what that's about. So I just went to Hogsmede with Ginny.

After buying the things we needed, we went to Honeydukes to get a drink. I actually like shopping with Ginny, rather than Hermione. I can't help but laugh at the thought.

When we got there, it seemed crowded. But we managed to get a seat.

"Uh, hey, I have to go to the bathroom." I said, I had to use the bathroom ASAP.  
"Sure." She said, without looking away from the menu.

It seems that someone was celebrating their birthday and decided to celebrate it here. On the way there, I saw these two couple, snogging. Haha. Eww. Public Display of Affection much. The guy has white blonde hair, and the girl, having short black hair.

Wait a minute, I know that white blonde hair from somewhere. When they stopped the kiss, I had a clear view of the guy's face, and it made my heart break. It was Draco with Pansy Parkinson. I didn't know what to feel, to react or what to do.

Why? Why him? Why me? WHY HER?! Is it me, or this room's getting smaller, and hotter. Inahle, exhale, Inhale, exhale. Everything's becoming blurry. I was inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Last thing I remember was Ginny screaming my name and asking for help.

*************************

Maybe, it was just a horrible nightmare. Draco can't be snogging Parkinson. Why would he do that? First, we were great, and the next, he was snogging this girl. What happened? Did I do something wrong that made him upset? Why? Why would he do that to me? He broke my heart once and I thought it will be the last. Maybe, just maybe, my life was not meant to intersect with his.

I tried to open my eyes, but the sunlight was blinding.

"Hayley?" I tied to open my eyes once more. It took me a while to find out where I was. I was confined in the hospital wing.

"What.. happened?" I still can't open my eyes properly.

"You fainted." The voice belongs to Ginny.

"Why?" I managed to open my eyes now.

"I should be asking you that question. What happened?" Her voice was so full of pity. I didn't know where to begin. I tried to remember once more, but it just hurts. Tears escaped from my eyes.

"Oh God. What happened?" She leaned closer to me, holding my hand. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

" I was.. there. I mean, of course I was there. I was walking towards the bathroom when I saw this couple snogging.." My eyes were floating to the distance, avoiding her gaze.

"And then?" She asked.

"Well, the couple was.. Draco and Parkinson." I was afraid of what she'll react so I just bowed my head.

"WHAT?" She almost shouted.

"Ssh! Don't shout, people might hear!"

"Oh that bloody bastard!" She was standing up and was about to go, but I won't let her. So I grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Look, just forget about it, okay? Let's pretend it didn't happen." I didn't like people making things a big scene.

"No! He already hurt you once and I let it go!" She was even angrier than I was.

"Please, Ginny. Please?" I said. She stared at me, hoping I was joking. Soon, she gave in.

"Fine."

"Thanks." I pulled her into a hug.

*************************************

I would often pass by him and when every time his eyes met mine, I tried to smile, but most of the time, I fail. I soon found out that he was dating Parkinson. I never knew why he did, but I hope he's happy. Everything went back to normal, but it still hurts when I talk about him or things related to him.

"HAYLEEEEY." Ginny was screaming, I wonder what happened.

"What?"

"Help me! My essay, it's due tomorrow, and I can't find any book in my bag for research, can you come with me to the Library?" I hate going to the libraries, but since she's my friend.. Urgh.

"No." I said.

"Oh.." She said, she was hurt at the same time surprised. I laughed and stood up. I walked towards her and placed my arm on her shoulder.

"But because you're my best friend, I would love to." She smiled and hugged me. We exchanged very random stories on our way there. It was quite weird having a best friend younger than me. She actually told me that I was like an older sister she never had, since she was the only girl among her siblings.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I asked as she placed her things on the table.

"A book, duh?" She said.

"I know that. But what book?" I laughed.

"Something that includes information about human transforming into an animal."

"Sure. Be right back." I made my way through the flying books. Wait, I remember having that essay last year. Maybe I could find the book I used before.

I concentrated on looking for the book, but my thoughts kept on interrupting me. What did Draco see in Parkinson that he didn't see in me? Urgh. Wait, I need to look for that book. I passed by some very unusual books. And I finally found the book I was looking for. I grabbed the book and rushed my way to Ginny, but since I was too clumsy, I fell.

I thought I was going to fall face first. But then a pair of strong hands caught me and lifted me up.  
Great, of all people, why does it have to be him? Why do I always have to run into Draco Malfoy?

"It actually helps when you're looking at where you're going." He said.  
"Uh, sure. Thanks." I walked away not waiting for his reply. I didn't even look at him when I talked to him. When I came back, I found Ginny looking troublesome.

"Oh good! You're here! Did you get the book?"

"Yeah. Here. That actually helped me on that essay last year." I gave her the tip.

"THANKS!" She said, giving me a grin.

"Sure thing." I said. What is Malfoy doing here? I never knew he goes here.

**************************

We were eating breakfast in the great hall. I didn't join in the conversation between the people around me, though. I was lost in my own little world.

Everything was doing okay. My friends, my studies, everything. Besides the fact that I still see Malfoy and Prakinson together, I'm fine. Sometimes I would see him staring at me. I actually miss him.

Before I could continue, I saw Summer, my owl, flying to me. It looks like I have a letter. Wonder who's it from.

I opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dearest Hayley,_

_Hi sweetheart! How are you doing? Is everything okay back there? Well, back here it isn't. We're missing you Hayley dear!_

_Hayley, what do you think about Beauxbatons? I heard it's just as lovely as Hogwarts. Okay okay, let's get to the point, shall we?_

_Do you remember about talking about your father's dream job? Well he applied a week ago and he got accepted! Isn't that great? Well, that means we have to move. Move, ASAP. I know it's a bit of sudden, but your father's job starts soon. So I already sent a letter to your Headmaster and he agreed. Pack your things Hayley, you'll be transferred to Beauxbatons this Saturday. We'll come and visit before you enter your new school._

_Love,  
Mum_

Am I dreaming? This can't be happening. I can't move! It's the middle of the semester! Why now?! I wish I moved even before school starts so none of this drama happened! How the hell am I going to tell this to Ginny?

"Hayley, are you okay? You seem so.. pale." Ginny placed her hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what to tell her. I just kept on staring at her.

"It's something about the letter, isn't it?" Before I knew it, she took the letter from my hands and began reading it aloud. Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone who seems to be joining the conversation earlier listened.

"….Love, Mum." She looked at me and I can see pain in her eyes.

"You can't move!" Hermione almost shouted.

"I don't want to move.. but I guess I have to." I said, looking down, avoiding their gaze.

The rest of the days were okay. I tried to be happy, not wanting to spend my last days in Hogwarts crying or whatever. The Gryffindors hosted a small party inside the common room before the day of my departure. I would really miss them.

I kept thinking about Beauxbatons. What would they think of me? What does it feel like being a new student anyway?

Ginny gave me a box. When I opened it, it was full of letters and random things. And I noticed those things were things that means something to our friendship. She told me not to read the letters until I left Hogwarts. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I tried my best not to cry, but sometimes, I just can't help it.

******************************

DEPARTURE DAY

** DRACO MALFOY **

I managed to get Pansy off of me, so I headed to the common room to get some time alone. When I got there, Goyle was sitting on my spot.

"Hey, that's my spot." I said. He moved without even looking at me. What's up with him?

"You look down." I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"And you're not?" He said, still without looking at me. His eyes were distant.

"Why should I?"

"You don't know?" He finally looked at me.

"Know what?" I said.

"Hayley's leaving." He said and turned away.

"What?" I was expecting him to laugh and tell me this is a joke.

"She's leaving." He repeated.

"I know she's leaving! BUT WHY?" I tried to calm down, but it's obviously not working.

"I don't know mate! I thought it was just some hell of a rumor, but it's not. She dropped all her classes, and all I heard is that she's leaving today--" I left before he could continue his sentence. Hayley can't leave! Why would she leave?! I have to talk to her.

I was actually running, then I saw Ginny.

"Hey WEASLY!" I shouted. She turned around to find out that it was I who shouted. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"WAIT!" I ran faster and grabbed her arm.

"What!?" She said.

"Where's Hayley?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Why would you ask?!" She said.

"Please. I need to talk to her." I looked at her straight in the eye, hoping that she could help me. She took a deep sigh.

"She's left minutes ago. But try the Oak tree near the Black lake, maybe she's still there." She said.

"Thank you so much!" I ran before she could reply. I ran as fast as I can, hoping I could still catch her. The weather was quite cold, like it's about to rain. The sky was dark and angry.

When I got there, I saw her standing near the lake.

I walked towards her, not knowing what to tell her. I don't know where to begin. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She seems really sad, but she still managed to smile at me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and she sat down, so I sat next to her.

"I wanted to see you, before you go." I said.

"So you know." She chuckled. We remained silent for quite a while, lost in our thoughts.

"Why?" She asked without looking at me.

"Sorry?" I didn't know what she just asked me.

"Why are you with her? I thought you hated her." She was looking at something really far. I didn't know if I should tell her the truth or just make a lie.

"Blaise." I said.

"What?" She looked at me, quite confused

"You do know that he's in love with you, right?" I said.

"Get to the point."

"He'd do anything to have you. He got pretty mad at me when he knew we were dating. So he blackmailed me. He told me he would hurt you, hurt you until you wished you were..dead, unless…" I wasn't looking at her. I was afraid of what she'll react.

"Unless what?"

"Unless I date someone else."

"I thought you never loved me, and just played with me." She said, trying to sound humorous. She looked at her watch and stood up. He lent me her hand and she pulled me up.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"My dad has a new job, and it requires him to move, he didn't want to leave us, so he's bringing us with him." She tried to remain positive. We remained silent after that. After minutes that seemed like hours, she finally talked.

"I have to go." She said and tried to smile. It began to rain.

She tried to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I can see that her eyes were quite red, she was crying. So I hugged her.

"You're making this harder for me." She chuckled and pushed me away. I hugged her again, but this time, tighter. I coaxed her chin using my finger, and kissed her. This kiss may be the last kiss I'll share with her, it was passionate. I couldn't believe that she was leaving. It was so sudden.

She pulled away and smiled, making my heart break. For I'll never see that smile of hers again. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. Oh God, I can't be crying right now, not in front of her!

"Are you..crying?" She chuckled.

"What do you think? The love of my life is leaving, OF COURSE I'M CRYING. You know, I actually thought we were 'meant to be' " I managed to laugh. She hugged me tightly.

"We were meant, but only for a moment." She whispered to my ear. I was gasping for air, trying to steady myself.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. Just remember..I loved you, I still do, and always will." She kissed my cheek and left.

*****************************************************************************************

**This made my heart break. :(  
Aww. :( :( :(**

**Let's face it, not everyone gets a happy ending, right? :) **


End file.
